Fates and Curses
by MelodyMilan
Summary: This is about orphan Melody Gaunt, her time at hogwarts and the troubles and drama that arise in her life. She seems to be alright for a bit, minus having the ablity to speak parsletonge and then figures her future and shes in toruble for being alive.
1. Twinkle and Travels

**Twinkle and Travels**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I would never have believed that the world of books ever held truth.

That was when I was foolish enough to stop believing in magic.

"Melody."

I stared at the ceiling. Intent on ignoring whoever was there that wanted to see me, question me or waste my time of staring at nothing.

"Melody, are you there?" said Miss. Cole hoping not to get yelled at like I had done so a couple hours pervious.

She then said gently and cautiously through the door. "You have a visitor."

I bolted up into a sitting position.

_I have a visitor? _

I never had visitors. It was always the other kids who had relatives come collect them or foster parents come to meet their new adopted child.

I had always lived at the orphanage for as long as I remembered, and, as all others, I never knew my parents or relatives.

I started to tidy up the small room.

My room (or so it was called) consisted of three things; a small, rickety desk (which was shrew with clothes), an iron, old bed, a dark, worn wardrobe and on the wall, opposite the door close to the window, a mirror.

I looked directly at it and saw me; an 11 year old girl, with long dirty-blond ringlets, some (if any) freckles, and blue-green eyes like a sea.

I turned away and immediately scooped up the clothes, opened the wardrobe with my foot and chucked them in. I then jumped back onto my bed and made it look like I wasn't up to anything.

Then to my complete surprise there was a soft knock made on the door.

"C-come in." I replied to the knock.

In strolled a man who was tall, thin with a long silver beard and matching hair. What happened to shock me most of all was his clothes.

He happened to wear a purple business suit and had buckled, black boots.

His eyes were a sparkling, light blue, and seemed to x-ray me behind a pair of half-moon spectacles. His nose was long and appeared to have been broken more than once.

"Hello there, Melody." he said kindly as if I were a long lost friend.

"Um….hi sir." I said hesitantly. "Do I know you?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

But the old man smiled and said calmly "I'd be surprised if you did. I only saw you once when I came here 9 years ago, to see if you were still alive."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed in shock.

The man raised a hand to tell me to calm myself.

I did, but before I could enquire him any further, he spoke.

"No, is not the time nor the place. Seeing as you also do not know whom you are speaking to."

I hesitated, but he pressed on.

"I, Melody, am Albus Dumbledore. I'm headmaster at a school called Hogwarts."

I opened my mouth to ask what kind of name was 'Hogwarts', but he was apparently prepared for that question.

"Hogwarts is a special school, Melody." he explained calmly. "Just as you are special."

"W-what do you mean by s-special?" I stammered. I knew what he meant though.

Three years ago I had almost burnt four boys in the orphanage who were trying to get back at me to laughing at Josephs new haircut.

They had come over and called me names; two went so far to throw things at me. One boy had picked my book and threw it at my stomach.

It was what had triggered me and a kind of purple flames had came from my fingers and attacked them like snakes, biting their skin and wrapping themselves around the boys.

Everyone had mysteriously forgotten it easily, but I hadn't.

"I burnt several boys once." I confessed to Dumbledore. Then quickly added knowing what I said made me sound crazy. "But not on purpose! I don't know how it happened…."

He smiled calmly again. "I know Melody. It's perfectly normal to have done that, especially for you."

I instantly felt confused.

"'Normal'?" I exclaimed completely shocked. "I don't understand how doing something that could have killed someone is 'normal'!"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Melody." he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling like he was about to tell me a big secret. "It's normal for you to have done that because it proved your magical powers. It proved you're a witch."

I stared at Dumbledore. In a mingle of confusion, surprise and excitement.

"I'm a-a witch" I stuttered. "A witch? A-a potion-brewing, spell-casting, broom-ridding witch?"

He smiled as if glad I understood.

"Yes. Un-doubtfully a well educated potion-brewing, spell-casting, broom-ridding witch."

He held out an envelope. I accepted and with shaking hands opened it.

It read:

_Dear Miss. Gaunt,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read it twice letting the words sink in. Dumbledore sat in silence allowing time for the reality to hit me.

"Sir, I think they've made a mistake." I started trying to prove he was wrong. "See, I wasn't given a last name when I was born, sir and this letter is clearly addressed to a Miss. Gaunt. I think you've got the wrong person."

Dumbledore smiled wider.

"My dear Melody, you do have a last name." he explained as though it were obviously completely clear. "_You_ are Miss. Melody Merope Gaunt, and sadly the last person alive named 'Gaunt'."

"I-I beg your pardon, s-sir?" I questioned Dumbledore. "Did you _know_ my parents?"

He smiled again the twinkle in his eyes brightened.

"Oh, yes, I knew them." he paused as if reminiscing. "Taught them too. Greatly powerful, the both of them. But they were very prejudice and proud of whom they were."

The twinkle left and so did his smile.

Dumbledore looked at me sternly.

"Melody you might have been prepared for this news for years, being raised here and all, but…." he hesitated as if weighing his words. "Melody I sorry to be the one to tell you but your parents are dead."

The news swept over me. I absorbed it but it didn't hurt it felt like proof that. I then wondered how they died.

Dumbledore continued seeming to read my mind.

"They were killed sadly. Two years ago really, by your father's cousin, Tom Riddle, a cruel power-hungry man who saw your parents as a threat."

"I don't understand, sir.' I proceeded calmly, but determined for it to make sense. "Why were my parents a threat to him?"

Dumbledore seemed prepared for this question also.

"Your parents were purely magical. While Tom had a witch for a mother and a muggle father." he pressed on as I opened my mouth to ask what a 'muggle' was.

"Muggle is a name for a non-magical person. This made Tom what people call a half-blood his entire family before him were pure-blooded, like your father and mother.

"So in summary, Melody: you are a witch, you are accepted at Hogwarts, and your parents are not alive though."

I listened letting my mind catch up to my heart, which was racing with excitement.

"Really?" I said, un-able to hide the longing of belonging.

He smiled again, the twinkle almost smiling too.

"Yes. All you need now are your school supplies."

I looked into his kind eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, will you come with me?

He beamed at me. "Of course."

_Three weeks ago I had been in a small room, _I thought happily. _Now I'm on my way to Hogwarts!_

I only had just made it on to the train that was now speeding through London.

I walked down the train looking for a compartment.

I then saw one that was nearly empty except for two boys around my age.

One was small (though a little taller than me) and skinny, with a thin face, jet-black hair that was un-tidy and stuck up at the back and had dazzling bright green eyes.

The other was taller than me by much, lanky and had ginger hair. He had a large amount of freckles and a smudge of dirt on his nose.

I opened the compartment door.

"Hi" I said shyly. "Can I sit with you two?"

They both looked at each other and then the black hair boy nodded.

"Thanks" I said. "Don't mind me though, I'll just be reading."

I put my things on the luggage rack, pulled out a book and flopped down on the seat next to the black haired boy.

They seemed to continue with the conversation they'd been having before I'd entered the compartment.

The dark haired boy was talking about himself, telling the red-haired boy about living in a cupboard under the stairs, not knowing about having any money, not knowing about the wizarding world, and then the boy said something. It was an odd kind of name.

"….or Voldemort." he concluded.

The other boy gasped.

I looked up.

"What?" asked the first boy.

"_You said you-know-who's name!_" the boy pointed as though the word was a complete profanity.

I tried to ignore them and my desire to understand what they were talking about.

After they started talking about magic I couldn't stop myself.

"Sorry," I interrupted. "but what you two said earlier, about this 'you-know-who' I don't-know-who he is."

The red-haired boy stared at me like I had three heads, while the other boy looked a little comforted. Maybe he only had just found out about whom this 'Voldemort' was when he found out about the wizarding world.

"You-know-who was the darkest wizard ever!" exclaimed the red-haired boy like I should instantly understand. "And Harry here is the only wizard who survived the attack that you-know-who committed on Harry's parents."

I looked at the dark-haired boy named Harry.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I didn't feel like telling him I didn't have any either so I continued. "How old were you?"

"Barely a year old." he then looked cautiously at me and asked. "What about your parents?"

I gave a weak smile.

"Never knew them either. They dropped me at an orphanage when I was one and died around a year later." the red-haired boy looked shocked.

I explained "They apparently thought I was a squib."

I look of understanding swept over his face, but before Harry could ask what a 'squib' is the compartment door opened and a smiling, dimpled woman asked "Anything off they trolley dears?"

She had a massive amount of sweets overloading what looked like a modified luggage cart.

I stared at it and then Harry got up and bought a whole load of the sweets and pasties and dumped them in the seat next to the red-haired boy.

He then sat and offered some to me and the red-haired boy.

I accepted and then the red-haired boy talked.

"My name is Ron Weasley." he said to me through a mouthful of a cauldron cake.

"Harry Potter." mumbled Harry.

"I'm Melody Gaunt." I said bracing myself for the laughter.

But both just smiled, apparently happy we were all getting along.

At that moment a round-faced boy came into the compartment.

"Sorry" he said. "but have you seen a toad at all?"

We shook our heads and he wailed something I didn't understand.

"He'll turn up." said Harry trying to lighten the boy's mood.

"Yes," he admitted, defeated. "Well if you see…." his voice trailed off.

He left and Ron started complaining about a rat he had in his lap that looked old, and as if he wasn't breathing he'd be dead.

He then pulled out his wand rambling about knowing a spell that doesn't work to change the rats color.

The compartment door opened yet again and the toad-less boy came in again and so did a girl who had bushy brown hair and dark eyes. She also was already wearing her robes.

I ignored her behind my book and she explained the boy's toad problem, apparently the boy's name was Neville.

I saw Ron attempt his spell and couldn't help but laugh when it failed.

The girl started rambling about knowing good spells and being a muggle-born. She then announced her name to be Hermione Granger and asked for our names.

I herd Harry and Ron mumble theirs.

The girl gasped at Harry's name and continued to ramble on about knowing who Harry was.

She then turned to me then apparently thought better and left with Neville.

"Whatever house she's in I hope I'm not in it." said Ron and I nodded in agreement.

I put my book back down and listened as they continued to talk about houses at the school and Quitttage (a wizarding sport).

Then the door slid open again but this time three completely different people entered the compartment.

I picked up my book and tired to ignore the new comers once more.

A pale, pointed faced boy with bleach-blond hair spoke with a cold drawling voce. "Is it true?" he said, eyes gleaming. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle." he introduced the boys on either side of him, apparently Ron and Harry were staring at them. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a cough apparently trying to hide a laugh.

But I muttered loudly "Who introduces themselves like they're James Bond?"

Harry, who was attempting to eat a pumpkin pasty choked on it, laughing.

Draco glared at me "What was that?"

"You heard me." I said sharply.

Draco turned back to Harry and explained something about pure-bloods and how hanging with 'Weasley's' could ruin Harry's reputation (or something like that).

Ron got up and made to hit him but I stopped him.

"Ooo," said Draco. "Got your girlfriend protecting you?"

I turned on him. "No, I'm not his 'girlfriend' and I'm stopping him from punching the living day lights out of you."

He laughed and cracked my knuckles as I made a fist.

They all looked at me surprised and shocked.

"Kicking your arse is gonna be my job, okay, _Draco_."

Harry and Ron smiled and got up on either said of me.

"Going to fight us now." he asked teasingly, but I knew he wasn't prepared to hit a girl.

"We will if you don't leave." Harry threatened.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food but you still seem to have some left." then Draco smirked at me. "And the company you have is kind of pretty."

Goyle reached forward towards the sweets but instantly pulled away yelping. Ron's rat had sunk its teeth into his knuckles.

They immediately scurried away out of the compartment.

I sunk into my seat again and brought out my book pretending as if nothing happened.

A small commotion broke out as Hermione came back obviously hearing Goyle's cry.

She babbled again.

They sat down after she left.

Then Harry turned to me. "You didn't need to do that you know."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Stop Ron," he said. "and offer to kick Malfoy in the arse yourself."

I shrugged. "Oh well."

I herd a voice echo faintly about us arriving at Hogwarts soon.

I got up and gathered my robes trying hard not to shiver with anticipation as my mind swam with excitement.

"I'll be back and knock first when I get back, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked surprised that I was leaving.

"To change," I explained. "and to give you some privacy."

Ron's face turned red; apparently he forgot I was a girl.

I left to the bathroom changed into the robes with ease and returned to the compartment.

I knocked.

"One moment." I heard Ron say muffled.

I stood for exactly a moment when the door opened by Harry.

I came in and sat down in silence.

Then finally the train screeched to a stop, I got up with Harry and Ron, and we made our way onto the platform, I couldn't help the nervous shaking anymore.

We were greeted by a half-giant man (from the looks of it) named Hagrid. He held a lamp and had a wild beard and face, but calm, coal coloured (and feeling) eyes.

My mind instantly swam and I followed Hagrid, unaware of where I was going or what I was doing.

We came to a small fleet of boats and got in. Once they were filled they moved on, all at once, forward.

It was completely silent and then I saw it.

A giant castle was looming out of the side of a mountain, it had towering columns and every light was on in it.

We got out, everyone murmuring, but me.

Finally we came to some doors which were opened by a tall, stern-faced, black-haired witch.

I saw her mouth move but I couldn't hear any words, my mind was completely swimming in the lake that our boats just floated across.

I then realised we were no longer outside.

I caught bits and pieces of what the witch was saying; she was Professor McGonagall, we'd be sorted soon and something about house points.

She left and then people broke into conversation. I only just then realised than me, Ron and Harry had been separated, and I was currently standing next to Hermione Granger who was muttering about what spell she should use.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked me suddenly.

"Oh," I said surprised. "….um….I really donno." I confessed.

"Well obviously." she said. I then ignored her babbling again.

Then several shrieks hit the air as several ghost appeared. I ignored it and focused on the doors, I started shaking once more with nerves.

Hermione then said "I can't wait to see the Great Hall. The architect is supposed to be breath taking."

I nodded, and then remembered reading about the Great Hall somewhere. "Don't they talk about it in _Hogwarts, A History_?"

I looked at Hermione she was grinning and her eyes swam with excitement.

"I was beginning to think I was the only one who read it."

We immediately started talking about it but were cut off by Professor McGonagall's return.

We formed a line and my head dove back into a swimming state.

When we came into the Great Hall me and Hermione gasped then looked at each other and smiled.

I then thought of something. "Do you wanna be friends?" I asked.

She smiled "Obviously." she said.

I smiled back. "Okay, we have to pinkie-promise each other that no matter what house we end up in we'll still hang out in between classes and in the library, alright?"

"Yeah,' she said. "You can't expect my best friend to just be left alone."

At this she grasped my pinkie and we shook.

"Friends" we said in unison.

Hermione and I instantly started complementing the night-sky and talking about _Hogwarts, A History_ in hushed voices.

_This is going to be great! _I thought.


	2. Bloodties and Gits

**Blood-ties and Gits**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

We grouped around the head table it was then I noticed a hat in front of us upon a stool

Everything was quite then the hat moved and started singing, but I heard nothing.

Everyone applauded and I stood there numb.

So basically we put the hat on, it analyzes us and figures out where we should be.

Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and a scroll, again her lips moved, but when I realized we were going to be sorted now my heart leapt to my throat and was pounding in my ears so loudly I couldn't hear what she was saying.

It took me a minute to realize it was alphabetical by last name, and I was next.

Then,

"Gaunt, Melody."

I looked at Hermione, squeezed her hand and walked up to the stool, putting the old hat on my head feeling foolish.

"SL-oh." said a voice in my ears. "A descendant of the four with all of their talents? Hmmm….difficult. You have such loyalty like a Hufflepuff, and a thirst for knowledge and wit like a Ravenclaw. But you also have the bravery of a Gryffindor…..hmmm….so many places and thoughts, so little time. Ooo…what's this? You not only posses the blood of a Slytherin, but the qualities. Yes, a parslemouth, cunning, a leader, very eager, and strong minded. Oh, yes. Such a Slytherin. Hmmm….okay."

It seemed to sum up a strength to talk loudly again because it then cried out "SLYTHERIN!"

I got up and walked over to the Slytherin table, being the first girl (apparently because there was Crabbe and Goyle ahead of me) I got a massive applause.

I reluctantly sat down next to Goyle and watched the rest of the sorting.

Hermione was next and I crossed my fingers under the table for her.

But then, "GRYFFINDOR!" and she half ran, half skipped to the table with the other Gryffindor's.

I instantly felt betrayed, but she looked over with an apologetic look, but I smiled at her and she instantly smiled back.

My heart sank when Draco got up to the sorting hat, smirking.

The hat barely touched his head, when; "SLYTHERIN!"

_Shiiiiiiiiiiitttt! _my head screamed.

Draco practicly strutted over and sat right next to me smirking.

"Hello again beautiful." He said smoothly as if expecting me to faint

I ignored him (as well as I ignored the rest of the world) and watched the rest of the sorting hoping that at least Harry might end up in Slytherin with me.

But both him and Ron got a nice clear "GRYFFINDOR!"

A pug-faced girl named Pansy became a Slytherin too, as did a boy named Blasie Zabini.

I ignored the people around me and ate.

After this we got up and followed a prefect out of the hall and towards a door that looked like it were heading for the dungeons.

It did, we walked for a bit past what looked like classrooms and a teacher's office and came to a stretch of bare wall.

"Purity pride." said the prefect.

We walked through and came to a room that looked lake a made-over dungeon.

It had a small fire in the fire-place and torches in the holders on the walls.

All around the room there were dark carved chairs, posh emerald sofas with matching love-seats and chairs, and some dark-wood desks for homework or games.

The prefect turned to us and announced "My name is Adrian Pucey, Prefect" he sounded as though it was a title. "The dormitories are down and off to your left for boys, girls same on the right. Your belongings should already be in your rooms."

I followed Pansy down the hall to the dormitory. It was much bigger than my room back at the orphanage, but had three beds.

There was me, Pansy Parkinson (or so I think it was her last name) and a rather large girl with dark hair.

Pansy sneered at me.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." she announced like it was a threat. "And that is Millicent Bullstrode." She said pointing at the large girl like she was contagious.

"Your Melody." pointed Millicent.

I nodded, and flopped on my bed, intent on ignoring them, but obviously Pansy didn't get I didn't really like her.

"So where are your parents from?" she asked.

"I donno," I said indifferently. "They died before I could remember them."

"I'm sorry." she said, though she didn't sound like she was.

I ignored her as she rambled about her parents and their money. She then gave me a look as though expecting me to start goggling her like a goddess.

I didn't and open my book to read.

She didn't like that, "Do you have money, what about your wand what's it made from? Mines 10 ¼ inches, made of willow and unicorn hair."

I thought about mine,

"I think mine was an experimental wand. It's 11 inches, dragon heartstring core, and made with a cherry and polished, good for dark arts and protecting against them. Or so Olivander said"

She gapped at me as if I were glowing.

"You have an experimental wand!"

"Yeah. Whatever, it's not a big deal."

"'NOT A BIG DEAL!" she cried. "You could have the _strongest _wand in the world!"

I shrugged.

"I'm going to bed." I announced. "Night."

I changed and turned over in my bed which was warm and soft.

I feel asleep dreaming of Chinese dragons, mermaids and the giant man from the platform.

I woke up the next day, no one else was up.

I got changed, gathered my books and equipment into my bag and went to the Great hall for an early breakfast.

Hermione was already there and she ran over to me absolutely streaming with excitement.

"We're getting our timetables! I hope you and me have some classes together."

"Me too." I said. "I've got to be at my table right now. Talk to you later?"

She nodded and I walked over to the Slytherin table.

Draco was already there but he wasn't talking until I sat down next to him.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, git."

He smirked and said "So _now _you decide to talk?"

I instantly retaliated, "It's kind of difficult to have a decent conversation if you keep annoying the crap out of me. So, yea I'm deciding to talk _now._"

He smirked a little more.

A greasy-haired, hook-nosed man, who looked like an over-grown bat strolled down the table handing out timetables.

He eventually came to me and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," His cold voice said politely. "And I believe it's Miss. Gaunt?" he said turning to me.

"Yes." I replied calmly and equally polite.

He smiled "I heard Professor Dumbledore tell of your blood line. I'm quite surprised and very pleased to meet you." he nodded at me; it kind of reminded me of a small bow.

He went on "I'm Professor Snape. I'm head of Slytherin and Potions master."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor."

I looked down at my timetable.

_Monday; Double Charms-Professor Flitwick_

_Lunch_

_Double Herbology-Professor Sprout_

_Tuesday; History of Magic-Professor Binns_

_Charms-Professor Flitwick _

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration-Professor McGonagall_

_(night) Astronomy-Professor Sinstra_

_Wednesday-Double DADA-Professor Quirrell_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration-Professor McGonagall_

_Herbology-Professor Sprout_

_Thursday-Study period_

_Lunch_

_Flying Lesson-Madame Hooch_

_Friday-Double Potions-Professor Snape_

_Lunch_

_Break_

I then noticed Draco examining mine.

He smirked at me "Nice. We've got all our classes' together."

I put away the timetable and stalked off to first class; Double Charms with Pro. Flitwick.

I almost ran into two boys on my way up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry." started one of them.

"Harry." I said realizing it was him.

"Melody." he smiled at me and so did Ron from Harry's other side.

"So you got into Slytherin?" asked Ron. "I thought mean people went there?"

"Well I'm defiantly not mean. But some people there are and very rude and prejudiced." I said in a-mater-of-fact way. I then showed them my timetable. "I got it."

They looked it up and down.

"Shit." said Ron. "We've only got Potions together."

I sighed "I guess so, oh well at least _you _aren't in every class with Malfoy."

Harry looked at me dumb-struck and Ron gapped.

I sighed again "See you."

They said farewell to me and I dashed to class.

I was the first one there and apparently the only one who didn't get lost.

I plunked down at the back of the class and took out my books.

In came a small man who looked old and slightly like a goblin but a thousand times more pleasant; he was obviously Professor Flitwick.

"Hello class." he said in a squeaky voice.

He sat on a stool with several books for support and I zoned out as he explained several things that I'd already read in our books.

We were to practice wand movements for a Softening Charm (_spongify_) and he set us all to practice.

When he came to me he asked why I wasn't practicing with the rest of the class. I answered hotly.

"I've already read the theory and practiced the charm several times, Professor, and each I believe were very successful."

Professor Flitwick looked at me shocked.

"May you demonstrate Miss. Gaunt?"

I smiled "Certainly, Professor."

I swished and flicked my wand at a brick holding the door and said "_Wingardium Leviosa"._

Professor Flitwick and the entire class goggled at me as I let the brick down gently in front of me and said very clearly "_Spongify_".

I then picked up the brick and bounced it on the desk like a basketball.

Everyone stared, and then Professor Flitwick squeaked "Miss. Gaunt that was spectacular, 125 points for Slytherin for knowing your stuff Missy."

The Slytherin's (apparently happy I was there now) smirked at me in unison.

"My dear," Pro. Flitwick started as the class continued. "You should have been in my house, Ravenclaw. You are much above the normal level for a witch your age.

I beamed, "Happy to be recognized, Professor. But the hat placed me in Slytherin."

I knew that I was winning over this professor, and tried not to push it.

"Could you perhaps give me some advanced work, Professor?" I asked in a low voice. "I really don't feel like bringing down the classes spirits."

He practically glowed at this suggestion.

"_Accio_." He pointed at his desk and a stack of 3 scrolls came forward.

He smiled. "These are the essays for the whole year." his eyes had a half manic, half greedy glint. "If you could write them up and hand them into me as soon as possible I'll give you some advanced work from the second years."

I had a greedy thought. "Does it matter when I hand them in, Professor?"

"Oh, heavens no!" he said kindly. "You take the time you need, you're obviously ahead of your age-group."

I left that class with 4 essays complete and handed in to Flitwick, who became more flustered with each one.

The bell rang for lunch and Flitwick called "I want an essay on Softening Charms to be handed in on Friday afternoon. And an extra 100 point to Slytherin for seer intelligence."

Draco came to me the moment the class had cleared and I was walking toward the Great Hall.

"How'd you do that?" he demanded. "You have Flitwick twisted around your wand, got 225 points _given _to us and did those spells like you're in fifth year!"

I smirked, "My talent I guess."

He smirked with me.

"If you continue this way we'll have the house cup this year no problem by Christmas."

I couldn't help but smile at him, we planned our way through what we knew about spells and charms and magic.

I knew more than him by a long-shot.

"Could you help me with my classes?" he asked suddenly when I was in the middle of my drink, I almost choked.

"Su-sure." I answered. "But I still have work to do, like 46 more essays 'till I move on to 2nd years work." I said smiling.

It was his turn to choke. "Se-second years! But our grade level never has accomplished that, ever! In like the history of Hogwarts!"

I beamed, "Look I've got to go hang out with a couple of friends. Bye."

He looked a little taken back, "Bye." he said, sheepishly.

I strolled over to Hermione who looked like she didn't want to talk.

But when I opened my mouth to speak she was practically was electrically charged with bottled excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Melody. I was told I was the smartest girl in my year!"

I beamed I didn't feel like telling her what happened I smiled and instead said "Wow, that's really amazing Hermione."

I then saw Ron and Harry enter the Great Hall.

"I'll talk to you later Hermione. Library at 6?"

She glowed "Yea, see you there."

I got to Harry and Ron and steered them out of the hall and towards the door down to the kitchens.

"Hey, what 'sup?" Ron asked

"I need to hang with you guys _away _from Draco Malfoy." I explained

"Ohh." said Harry and Ron comprehendingly.

"Hold on what's wrong with the git?" asked Ron suddenly.

I sighed.

"If you must know the _git _is warming up to me and I'm going to give him the cold shoulder and no chance to flirt."

"Aahhh." said Ron with a smirk.

I tickled the pear in a picture of a bowl of fruit.

I giggled and turned into a door-knob.

They stood there shocked.

"H-how'd you know how to do that!" Ron stuttered out.

I shrugged, "You want food or are you just going to stand there?'

They didn't object and we clamoured through the door and into a large kitchen the size of the Great Hall with matching tables.

A little creature (unmistakeably a house-elf) with bat-like ears, a small pointed nose and bright orange eyes ran over and bowed low.

The elf had a hat and matching Hogwart's towel toga.

"Hello, Mistress Slytherin and…." the elf examined Ron and Harry. "Masters. Ally begs forgiveness from young Masters for not knowing who they are." The elf bowed again.

I smiled, "Well, Ally is it? This is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Several elves around Ally squeaked and bowed so low their noses touched the floor.

I instantly felt bad.

"Thanks for that kind welcome Ally. Could you all perhaps make us some lunch? I really don't enjoy the eyes staring at me and my friends here."

The elves instantly started working away, and Ally summoned seats for us.

Me, Ron and Harry sat down and were presented with a tray of peanut butter and banana sandwiches for me and other things I didn't recognize for Harry and Ron.

I took a massive bite and felt the beautiful mix almost engulf me. It was like sugar and hugs and magic rolled into one.

I moaned and so did Harry and Ron, "This is amazing." I cried along Harry and Ron.

I finished it all really fast and once it was done Ally asked "More Mistress?"

"Oh, heavens no. I'd love some more but I've got class."

The look upon Ally's face was nothing but sad.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for supper tonight." At this the elf beamed and bowed the three of us out bestowing us with cauldron cakes as we left.

"Please return soon Mistress Slytherin." cried Ally as we closed the door.

I beamed at the two of them who had looks of extreme happiness painted upon their faces.

"Amazing." said Ron.

We both went up the stairs and went in opposite directions.

"See you later." I called over my shoulder.

Ron smirked and called back "We'll keep our fingers crossed that the _git _doesn't tick you off no more, shall we?"


	3. Tom Riddle and Morfin Jr

**Tom Riddle and Morfin Jr.**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I ran towards the door at the end of the hall and turned another corner.

_He's coming you idiot. _I yelled at myself. _You've no time to breath just run._

I woke with a start.

I was cold with sweat dipping down my neck.

I rubbed my eyes trying to remember what I was running from in my dream.

I looked around the dormitory.

Anyone who entered this room would have thought that a mild-mannered Cornish Pixie was let loose in the room.

My books were strewn over my bed and surrounding area, I had several empty ink bottles on my bed, my leather-bound journal open with a quill lying down on it, a bottle of half-drunk Butterbeer lying on my pillow, and my clothes were all over the room, discarded and forgotten.

I got up slowly and realised I still had a book onto of me too.

I tossed it away for it to become a part of the rubbish.

The door opened and in came Pansy.

Over the past 3 years she'd gotten used to my 'flaws' as she called them; my smarts, my disregard for the cleanliness of my side of the room, my carelessness of following her around like she was a goddess or my joining in, in her bulling of others and my little respect to join the other Slytherin's at he table in the Great Hall.

"Hi." she said in her usually icy tone she used when dealing with one of my 'flaws'.

I sighed "Would you like me to fetch Ally?"

"Yes." she replied icily.

"Ally." I said into the empty room.

_Crack._

There was Ally.

"Hello Mistress Slytherin." she beamed, bowing low at me. "Pug-face." she said making a jerking movement towards Pansy.

I smiled weakly at Ally.

She had the same sense of humour and disregard towards Pansy's feelings as I did.

I rolled up my scrolls of my 5th year Transfiguration essay (even in my fourth year I was doing so well in school I was slightly farther ahead than Hermione).

"Pug wants my side cleaned." I explained calmly. "You know if I do anymore magic Dumbledore will collapse from my Ministry forms." I said smirking.

Ally nodded, snapped her fingers and everything flew into place.

Ally smiled pleased with herself. "Anything else, Mistress?"

I started to talk, but Pansy cut across me.

"No, Ally." she looked at me with her ever there pitting expression. "I think Miss. Gaunt will be coming with me to Hogsmean. She hasn't gone since last year, hasn't left this place for anything but classes and she needs to _get a life._" she said sternly to me expecting it to hit me.

It was true.

I haven't left the dormitory much and enjoyed avoiding every human but Harry, Ron and Hermione who I'd send owls to when (every cycle of being in my room for periods at a time) I was in one of my cycles.

I let the reality of my lame existence hit me again but it didn't even make a dent in me.

I couldn't even remember when my lame existence started, all I know is it came around the middle of the second year and has been haunting me since then, the dreams, the fear and the un-known.

I wiped my eyes for something to do.

I gave in

"Fine. I'll go. Ally can you have some hot-coco for when I get back?'

Chocolate was my comfort.

"Yes, Mistress."

And before Pansy could retort Ally was gone.

She sighed, "Get dressed."

I did reluctantly.

When we came out one of the many people I'd been avoiding was waiting for us, Draco,

along with Milly (Millicent), and Greg and Vinny (Goyle and Crabbe).

My heart leapt into my throat like it always had when I saw Draco.

I sighed.

"You got her out!" said Draco shocked.

I sighed again, and tired to ignore him.

But my ability to ignore seemed to have left me when I started this 'condition' as everyone liked to call it.

I nodded and avoided his eyes, afraid I'd see a dragon or the thing I was running from in my nightmares.

Everyone walked ahead, except Draco.

I wish he'd stop looking at me, I could feel his eyes on me every pace I took.

I felt my heart swell.

The moment we got into the Great Hall my plan fell into place and Pansy and the rest let their guard down.

I immediately made my mad dashes to the opposite side of the entrance hall.

But Draco was prepared and ran after me.

Then I'd instantly fell into my dream, but it was real.

I ran and ran till I reached what I knew to be the Room of Requirement.

I dashed into the room and locked it behind me.

I heard Draco pounding on the door, pleading for me to see reason.

"MELODY! PLEASE!" I heard him choke, he was crying.

"THIS ISN'T HEALTHY COME BACK OUT! I-I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU"

I felt a sting in my eyes too.

"Ally." I whispered softly into the dark room.

There was a _crack_.

"Mistress?" said Ally's concerned voice.

"Chocolate." I croaked as tears came down my face.

I felt Ally grab me, and then was in the kitchen.

I felt some chocolate brick being shoved into my hand.

I took it and ate.

The elves around me patted me.

They knew what was wrong with me, as did half the school that knew me.

No-one knew what _It_ was or how to stop it.

I cried like I never did before.

I knew I'd get scolded by Hermione, Pansy and Dumbledore for "not understanding and accepting help" and "running and refusing to co-operate in our attempts to help".

Eventually I pulled myself together again.

"Back again, Ally." I whispered feebly at her.

I was then in a warm bed.

I felt Ally dress me and heard her sing me a lullaby about mermaids.

I then feel into sleep once more.

I was running and twisting through a maze of purple.

It then was flames.

I knew I needed to run though, even thought there was no way out.

_Dragon, Draco. Must… run… away. _I heard my head call out.

I then felt a cool hand on my head and jolted up.

Pansy was there, Milly was in the doorway.

I felt tears fall down my checks and lay back down.

I choked out "D-don't leave."

They stayed and I feel asleep again.

The dream flowed back again, the walls, and then they were flames, then snakes.

A tree then bloomed out it was red and pulsed like a heart.

One of the snakes reared up and flames came from its mouth.

I was screaming for the heart like tree, as I felt a burning in my heart.

I then woke up again.

No one was there this time.

I looked at Milly's calendar.

I'd been asleep for a full week.

I leapt up and collected my papers for classes.

"Ally?" I whispered again.

She appeared, and bowed.

"Yes, Mistress?"

I smiled weakly to reassure her I was feeling better.

"Please could you deliver my homework to my teachers and ask for next weeks work so I don't fall behind?"

Ally grabbed the scrolls and disappeared again.

I went to shower and change.

When I got back I noticed Hedwig out on the sill.

I opened the window and she flew in reluctantly.

There were 5 rolls attached to her legs (thankfully very tight, but still bulging).

I took them and she flew off.

The first was from Hagrid explaining what Harry and Ron's letter, and Hermione's were saying, 'you should start moving out of your room more', 'we care for you and this isn't healthy' and 'please talk to us'.

I threw them into my pile of old letters that were similar in thoughts but not in size.

The fourth letter was from Sirius (a.k.a. Snuffles).

_Dear Musical-Mel,_

_You may be ignoring what Ron, Harry and Hermione are writing to you, so I'm going to say it. _

_THIS CONDITION ISN'T HEALTHY!_

_I'm notifying Dumbledore of this. He said he'll owl you as soon as possible. He wants to explain things you were too young to understand when you had last talked._

_I hope you don't burn this letter after._

_We love you and hope you get better._

_Snuffles_

I breathed and then looked cautiously at the last scroll.

The slanted writing un-mistakable, it was defiantly Dumbledore's.

I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Melody,_

_I'm not sure if you will read this letter, but I wish to tell you the truth about what's happening to you._

_I'm bringing in Pro. Trelawney, and your favourite teacher, Pro. Snape._

_I hope you will come to my office today._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy jelly slugs._

I chuckled at the end and submerged into thought.

There was then a knock at the dormitory door and Draco's voice came through the cracks.

"Melody, are you awake?"

I hissed "Ally!"

She instantly arrived.

"Dumbledore's office entrance please."

We were gone before the door opened.

There was a giant stone gargoyle and I said "Jelly Slugs."

It leapt aside and when I got to his door I ignored the voices and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and oddly enough there was Snape and Trelawney who looked like they were talking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at me "Glad to see you out of bed Miss. Gaunt."

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I strolled to the desk and sat in the empty seat.

"We were just talking about how this meeting will go, you see." explained Dumbledore.

I nodded and Dumbledore pressed on.

"Melody you remember what I told you when we first met, about your parents?" he x-rayed me with his eyes.

"Yes." I said softly. "A man named Tom Riddle, who was my dad's cousin, killed them because he believed them to be a threat."

Dumbledore nodded. "And you know of Lord Voldemort I presume?"

I nodded, "The darkest wizard ever."

He smiled.

"That's only the beginning. But I guess we could start at the beginning of the whole thing by starting with Tom." he pressed on.

"Years ago, over 52 of them there was a sixteen year old boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was not unlike you Melody. He grew up in an Orphanage, was sorted into Slytherin and was the last, or so he believed, of Salazar Slytherin's descendants.

"He was dark and handsome and smart, not like you though of course, and powerful. But, secretly and knowingly killed your grandfather, his uncle."

I felt my jaw drop, he pressed on.

"Yes, Morfin Gaunt. The last male descendant with the 'Gaunt' name. Secretly though he had spent a night with an un-known witch the night previous to Morfin's death and she held his child.

"In nine months she had your father. Un-knowingly to Tom, and your father was placed in the care of the Longbottom's."

I opened my mouth shocked; Neville's relatives had taken care of my father.

"Yes." said Dumbledore reading my mind again. "He took the name and came to Hogwart's; here he met your mother, who he became instant friends with your mother, Alexis Zabini."

Then before Dumbledore could press on Snape said "Headmaster, I believe we should just tell her he long and skinny of the story."

I felt relived at Snape's request.

"Yes, very well." said Dumbledore. He then looked at me the same way he did when I was 11 being told my parents were dead.

"Tom Riddle changed into Lord Voldemort and as Lord Voldemort he killed your parents, afraid that they'd contradict his "Heir of Slytherin" status."

I let it sink in, and for the first time in a long time it hit me and pounded me.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Voldemort killed my parents like he did Harry's?"

"Yes." said Dumbledore kindly. "Now, Severus, if you would?"

Snape got up and looked at me "Melody we need to find your weak spot that is causing this 'condition. I will penetrate your mind using Occlumency and find out the source of this problem, but first you must give me permission into your thoughts and dreams."

I nodded, "I-I give you permission."

"_Legilimens!"_

I then saw my dream, creeping.

The snakes weren't snakes this time though, they twisted and then they were a big Dragon, golden and with pale-blue eyes.

It smirked at me and it was cowering over a red figure that glowed with green veins.

I felt like vomiting but I noticed the figure change as I felt this, it looked like…

Then I moved for a closer look and the Dragon blew flames at me.

It was then gone.

I was on the floor crying.

"What was that!" Snape bellowed at me, he looked frightened.

"I-I don't know, I had d-dreams with the same place and the s-same snakes. But never…"

Dumbledore looked afraid at Snape's tone; he hadn't seen the dream, neither had Trelawney who was very quiet.

Snape took his wand to his temple and extracted a silver thing and put it into a basin I hadn't noticed on the desk.

Dumbledore grabbed Professor Trelawney and he touched the surface and they were gone, but only for a moment.

When they arrived back Dumbledore collapsed into his chair and Trelawney started pacing the room.

Trelawney stared at me, livid "That was your _dream!_?"

I nodded I didn't like her tone.

"Explain to her Sybil." said Dumbledore who obviously understood what I didn't.

"Miss. Gaunt, do you have feelings for Mr. Malfoy?"

My heart leapt to my brain.

_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _It stretched at me.

I shrugged, "No, why?"

"Because this _dream _says you do!" she cried.

I felt odd, what did my dream say that I didn't hear.

She gasped livid, "The "_DRAGON_", Draco literally means dragon."

My heart was thudding _Don't move a muscle._

"It has his eyes and the person it-it was your _heart_. Like you; un-protected, ashamed, green is your blood for envy of those who love freely and your pure-blood Slytherin descent.

It looked like _you_ because it _is_ you and you were running from the _Dragon_ from his protection and obvious love."

I wanted to throw up. I remembered that she knew things being a seer, and then I felt it dawn on me.

_Did I like Draco?…I mean we've know each other for four years and he's sweet when he wants to be and he cares for me…_

I looked at them and sighed.

"Why is this important?"

Snape instantly grasped at his heart "It's very important!" he bellowed at me. "If Voldemort returns and finds out who you are he'll target people that you care about and care about you!"

"Severus." said Dumbledore, soft and pleadingly.

Snape instantly was silent but his chest heaved with anger.

Dumbledore looked at me, "Melody, if you love Draco that Voldemort may eventually target him to get to you."

My heart bleeding in my head, now screaming in agony _THEY CAN'T KNOW! YOU'RE PROTECTED AS LONG AS THEY DON'T KNOW! SHUT UP! YOUR EXISTANCE IS POINTLESS IF THEY KNOW! _

My brain finally took control.

"Yes, I don't know how exactly to describe it," (_NOOOOO!_ My heart protested.) I said shaking but calm. "but I can't see him getting hurt and I hurt even more when I try to….to close off like I've done for the past 2 and a half years."

My heart was instantly muffled but sobbing.

No tears came to my eyes.

Trelawney nodded and Snape looked questioningly at me.

"Do you know when this condition started?" asked Dumbledore.

I shook my head, "All I know is that it started around Quittage season in second year."

Snape's eyes widened.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore asked noticing his change in expression.

Snape looked at me. "This is my fault," he said, voice wavering. "I had Draco _made_ seeker in that y-year. You m-must have gotten worried that he'd get in-injured and when you…when you realized you sn-snapped and made a cocoon, shielding yourself from pain of losing him."

I felt exposed, like I was naked in front of them.

Dumbledore nodded, "It makes sense Melody."

I closed my eyes and saw what I had last year with the Dementors; Draco lying on the field after getting knocked out of the air, and two years ago, when he called Hermione a mud-blood I had cursed him after Ron's had failed and had stared screaming at him, I had regretted doing it after but he forgave and forgot easily.

I felt a tear fall into my lap.

I opened my eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door.


	4. Draco's Confessions

**Draco's Confessions**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I felt my body go rigid I sensed someone I hadn't felt in weeks, Draco.

I looked around looking for some way to escape, but everywhere was locked, even the windows.

I heard the door open and I felt the tears fall down faster, I kept quiet hoping to dissolve. I then thought of Ally but I knew it was too late.

"M-Melody?"

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked at him.

My heart stayed stationary for once but my mind swam with words I wanted to scream at him, many of them curses others swear-words.

I hiccupped, "Malfoy." I said icily.

He looked shocked at me. I had never called him Malfoy, only 'git' jokingly.

Dumbledore looked happy. "Perhaps we should leave, Sybil, Severus?"

They nodded.

The door then closed behind them.

"H-how are you?" his voiced cracked.

"Better." I said with venom.

He hung his head, he was crying again.

"I-I'm sorry." he choked.

"I-I heard what you said o-outside the door."

I fingered my wand in my pocket calmly and casually.

"From what part of the conversation?"

He turned pink, "From y-you asking why something was i-important."

I felt myself turn crimson, half with anger, the other with embarrassment.

He knew how I felt.

I didn't look at him, "So now you know."

I heard him nod.

I then heard another movement that sounded like he was leaving.

I turned around but he was right in front of me.

"What do you want!" I blurted at him.

His pale face turned red, "T-to be your b-boyfriend."

I felt enraged, _NOW he wants to go out with me_!

I breathed calmly, "I'll think about it."

He looked ashamed and his lips met mine.

I felt the world stop, it lasted a second but it felt like a full year, his lips were so soft and warm; both of ours were wet with tears.

I didn't respond because it was so fast.

I looked at him shocked.

My face must have been the colour of Ron's hair.

I whispered instinctively "Ally."

_Crack. _

She was there, then _Crack. _We were in my dormitory.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I grabbed my letters I had, what felt like years now, just read.

And then I noticed Ally was still there.

"Can you deliver these, Ally, and send the last 2 off with Hedwig, if Harry isn't using her?"

She looked a bit shocked, but left

I then looked at the time, it was midnight.

I instantly started on my homework Ally had left me.

I finished it at 7 in the morning.

I got up out of bed, put it into my bag and left to shower.

When I got back Pansy was up getting some eyeliner on and Milly was getting out of her pyjamas.

They both froze for a moment, I smiled with excitement.

"Morning!" I beamed at them.

They gave a nervous look at each other, I got changed and then I noticed that they were still frozen staring at me.

I shook my head, "We've got classes you two, hurry up or we'll miss breakfast."

They continued dazed.

I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Should we be worried?" Pansy asked.

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Milly squeaked.

I beamed, "I'm fine, better since I've been in years."

Milly was assured but Pansy was shaken still.

Milly and I laughed at Sir Codgan as he brandished his sword and fell over.

At this Pansy seemed to lighten up a bit towards me.

"So why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

I surged, "I really don't know. I woke up this morning and felt different, like the last couple years weren't in hiding, yea know?"

Milly nodded and Pansy half accepted this.

We went down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures after Herbology.

Hagrid did a double take when he saw me, "Melody!" he boomed in half-excitement, half complete shock.

Harry, Ron and Hermione from the front of the class whipped around also shocked.

Hermione ran forward and hugged me, then pulled away.

"I thought you had Ally write those notes and send them to us! But you're better…how when!"

"Long story." I mumbled my heart leapt when I saw Draco, who seemed a bit sheepish but smiled at me.

I smiled back and grouped with Harry, Ron and Hermione as we worked over Blast-Ended-Shrewts.

"WHAT!" all three of them cried when I told them about me and Draco kissing.

"Ssshhh!" I hissed at them. "Quiet down."

"What are you going to tell him?" Harry hissed.

"Obviously 'no'!" Ron whispered loudly. "I mean _if _he really is the reason for your problem why would you agree to hang around with he git if he might hurt you!"

I sighed.

Hermione reading my thoughts hissed "Ron obviously she's going to say 'yes' or else she'll regret it and become really hurt! She might not even eat again!"

"Thanks for that." I said to her. "But it's not me we need to worry about now, it's Harry." I said looking at him.

He was in the Tri-wizard Tournament and I knew he might get really hurt.

"Have you worked out the egg?" I asked before he could looked shocked

He shook his head.

"I'd hurry you don't want to get killed in this thing and the Yule Ball isn't going to be a piece of cake either."

Hermione kicked my leg under the table.

"THE WHAT!" Harry and Ron asked.

I looked at Hermione who looked like she wanted to put the Cruciatus Curse on me so I'd shut up.

"Can't say." I mumbled

Hermione smiled, "So are you going to let Malfoy ask you?" she said obviously talking about the Ball still.

I nodded and was thankful the bell rang up at the Castle.

I ran over to Hagrid and handed in my homework at the 5th year level.

"Yer a'right Melody? Gave us all a great scare there missy."

I smiled, I loved how the big guy could talk or write well.

"I'm fantastic Hagrid."

Hagrid's face fell, I followed his gaze.

Draco was lagging behind.

I couldn't help smiling a little at Hagrid's face of concern.

"It's fine." I told him.

He smiled.

"A'right. See ya' fer tea on Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I said, and then strolled over and up to the castle.

He met me in a little fewer than 2 steps up the slope.

"I'm sorry," he panted. "About last night. If I-I hurt you, again"

I laughed.

"You think I'd be out here if I was still hurt?" when he didn't respond I pressed on. "I actually wanted to talk to you about what you told me."

He turned pink and smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, sorry." he said feebly. "I met it though."

I nodded. "I knew." I said.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

He stopped.

I turned.

"You mean it?" he said in a small voice.

I nodded and put out my hand.

He took it and we walked in silence for a bit.

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" he asked finally.

I smiled, "Great, this weekend right?"

He nodded and I smiled.

We ate in quiet at the Slytherin table while Pansy, Milly, Greg and Vinny laughed and chatted.

I eventually got up.

The looked at me completely worried.

I sighed "We've got class you idiots."

They all leapt up and I laughed as the collected their things and we strolled to Transfiguration.


	5. Reflections in Cracked Mirrors

**Reflections in Cracked Mirrors**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I handed in my work all that week, talked and laughed and shocked everyone who didn't know I was back when I entered classes. I even ate at the Slytherin table for more that once and daringly hid in the Gryffindor's table to talk to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the twins before McGonagall kicked me out.

I couldn't help laughing on Friday when me and Hermione had our study period. We hung out and chatted about school and Krum (who was honesty going to tear Hermione and Ron's relationship at it's seems).

Finally mid Saturday came about (I enjoyed sleeping in if I could) and I bounded up to shower and get dressed).

Hedwig was on my bed when I got back.

"Hello, Hedwig." I said and gave her a couple of Owl Nuts and read her letters.

One was from Hagrid the other from Harry.

Both letters were talking about the tea this afternoon and how not to lose my composure which I had kept this long.

I smiled happy they were concerned.

I went downstairs and was surprised to see Draco there working on Transfiguration and Charms work.

"Hi." he said not looking up.

"How long have you been working?" I asked cautiously.

"Since 6 in the morning." he said indifferently.

I felt shocked. "You want some help?"

I felt odd I hadn't worked with him since second year.

He looked up, smiled and nodded.

It took five minutes with me helping him for us to finish the Charms work, but Transfiguration was always a problem (especially with other Slytherin's) because McGonagall was very strict and wouldn't allow our humour, she was the worst to the Quittage players and nasty whenever Gryffindor lost to us. So everyone in Slytherin (the exception being me due to my 'advanced' skill) got piles of homework.

We finished finally and I then looked at my watch.

"Shit!" I cried. I was 5 minutes late for tea at Hagrid's. "Sorry Draco, but Hagrid's going to have a sea-cow if I'm not at his place for tea. I kinda' promised him."

I noticed he was smiling a lot. "At least my homework's done so tomorrow is clear."

I blushed, grabbed my jacket and then looked at him longingly.

I then stooped down and kissed him on the cheek.

I saw his face flush and felt mine do the same.

"I'll see you later." I cried over my shoulder as I ran out the common room, out of the dungeons, through the front doors and down to Hagrid's.

"Ally." I said as I ran.

_Crack! _She was beside me hovering as I ran.

"Do you have an apple?"

_Crack! _She shoved it into my hand.

"Thanks." She bowed and _Crack _was gone.

I finished three fourths of the apple when I got to his door, gasping for air I looked at my watch. Only 7 minutes late.

I pounded on the door, and sung open on the third pound.

"Melody!" boomed Hagrid. "We were beginning to think ye' fergot."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all there with tea in there hands, all around Hagrid's huge table.

Hermione gave me the most Draco-ish smirk and I wanted to slap her because she was beginning to image where I was.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron.

Hermione smirked more, "Yeah Melody, we were starting to worry." she mocked.

I was still gasping, so it took me a moment.

"Slept in….common room." I panted. "Lost…track of time."

I felt my face grow a little red under Hermione's glare.

Hagrid gave me a cup of tea. "Its a'right Melody." he smiled kindly. "What were-?"

But Hermione broke in, completely jumpy with excitement, "Did you kiss again?" she blurted out.

I felt my face burn worse.

"What!" Hagrid cried.

Ron and Harry instantly mirrored Hermione's smirk to each other as it slowly dawned on them.

Ron started laughing and Harry instantly averted Hagrid's attention, "So what should be in the next task Hagrid?"

Hagrid waved Harry off, "Never ye' mind, ye' need ter work on that there egg ter find out." He continued to stare at me like I was a television programme. "What was Hermione 'ere talking 'bout 'kissing'?"

I felt my face start to match Ron's hair, "Nothing, there wasn't kissing and there hasn't been." I said in a small voice, I then tried to avert his attention, too. "I want to know more about dragon's thought Hagrid."

Hagrid was completely stubborn though, "Who wer' ya' kissing, Melody?"

I bit my lip.

Then Ron bursting with roars of laughter cried out, "MALFOY! It's hilarious!" he was crying with laughter. "Y-you should s-see your face now Melody!" he said wiping his eyes and rolling in his seat now. "I c-can't believe you, y-you were s-snogging Malfoy!"

"WE DIDN'T SNOGG! AND WE ONLY KISSED ONCE, RONALD!" I yelled at him.

Harry was laughing too.

"Y-you ki-kissed the f-ferret!" bellowed Ron, and he topped from sight.

Hagrid was staring at me still, his eyes out of focus then he came back.

"Malfoy?" he said in a far-away voice. "Really? When?"

I looked at my tea as Ron got up red-faced and smug. "Monday." I said.

"Did you kiss again?" Hermione piped up, she'd been completely quiet as Ron had laughed, probably feeling bad that she brought it up.

I shook my head, and Ron instantly stopped moving and smiling.

"What happened?" Hagrid asked, worried

I sighed, "We just were doing some homework."

At this Ron started laughing again, "I wonder why he wants to 'do' homework with you? He'd probably try to 'do' _you _halfway during it."

I stared at him, "What's that supposed to mean!" I threw at him.

Ron choked, he looked scared for a moment by tried to continue on his point, "It's…it's just well…." He looked around avoiding my eyes now. "You _are _kinda' hot and Malfoy is kind of high-class…you'd fit and he's not exactly nice."

I looked at Ron, "Ron I know you don't like Draco, none of you." I sighed and massaged my temples. "But, he was the only one who stopped me from losing it 5 times, last being 2 or so weeks back, before I came out of all of this." I explained slowly.

It was very quiet then Harry spoke, "What happened the other times?"

It all flooded forward and I remembered, "The first was in second year," I looked at Hermione. "About a month after it started, when you guys pretended to be Vinny and Greg." I looked at Harry and Ron. "When you left I had my first complete melt-down. I had fallen asleep and had once of my crazy dreams, and when I woke up for a moment I thought it was real and ran." I started to go into my memory and closed my eyes as I told them it. "Draco ran after me and stopped me before I could make it to the Great Hall, he held me and Snape found us as I was screaming for release, he put a calming charm on me and Draco he held me until I started to remember I was in reality.

"And then in third year, I started trying to make a patronus like Harry and doing quite well, and then at our Hogmean trip on found me. I saw you guys being hurt, Hermione in the hospital bed when she was Petrified and…" my voice floated away for a moment. "I then came into my 3 melt-down and someone heard my screams and when I woke up he was there, in the Three Broomsticks and was caring for me.

"Then the last 2 before pervious I jumped out of bed during one of my week-long sleeps and ran downstairs and tried to leave the school. People were keeping guard of me though, all of the Slytherin's really, and he was the one that put the calming charm on me and put me back into my bed, both those times."

I looked at their faces, all shocked, fearful, and worried.

"I know I didn't talk to you all this time, and if you really want to know why it got worse and," I looked into all there faces. "I knew you'd help if I was in your house, but I'm not, I knew you cared though through those letters."

"You read them?" Ron asked.

I nodded "Every single one. I knew you wanted to help but I could hold a quill at the time much less explain what was going on with me."

I got up and swallowed the entire cold tea.

"Just ask Dumbledore what happened with me. Tell him I sent you all."

I strode to the door and left.


	6. Dobby's Story and Kisses

**Dobby's Story & Kisses**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I went back to the common room, Pansy was there.

"Hi." she said smiling. "Good to see you're up and about. I thought you'd just play for a week and then curl into the old habit." she explained nodding to my bed.

I lay on it and stared at the ceiling, "I did too for a moment." I admitted. "But I only slept in this time. I think I've had enough sleep for a life-time though, don't you think?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yea and the rest of us Slytherin's not enough."

We laughed at this and then she said, "So you really are back?"

I shrugged, "Not unless you're dreaming?"

She cracked up again.

Then there was a _crack_ and there was Ally.

"Ally!" I beamed.

"Hello, Mistress." smiled Ally. "Ally begs for Mistress Slytherin's pardon, but Ally has someone who wishes to see you now that Mistress is feeling better."

"Who is it Ally?"

"'Tis Dobby, Mistress." she hissed, her orange eyes swept the room as if looking for an invisible identity.

"Okay." I said.

There was another _crack _and there was another house-elf with green tennis-ball eyes and was bobbing with excitement.

"Melody Gaunt." Dobby bowed low.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Is anyone in here?" it was Draco, I looked at Dobby and Ally who looked scared.

"Stay." I ordered them.

"Yeah. Me and Mel." Pansy called.

Draco opened the door and stopped in his tracks, "You!" he said to Dobby.

Draco's eyes flickered, frightened to me and then back to Dobby.

"You haven't said anything have you!" he cried his voice quivering.

"No." Dobby squealed.

"Dobby's only told me 2 things; my name and who he is." I said to Draco.

Draco's eyes lingered angrily on the elf, "You didn't tell her, but I bet you told her _elf _everything."

Dobby looked at Ally, and sighed, "Yes, Dobby has told Ally of old young master's feelings."

I looked at Dobby and then Draco, "He was your house-elf?"

I then remembered in one of Harry's letters his description of the Chamber and his rescue of Ginny and a house-elf.

"Harry sent you free, didn't he?" I asked Dobby.

The elf nodded, "Harry Potter was noble and helped poor Dobby from Master Malfoy's evil grasp." he then choked and made a dash to one of my books, un-doubtfully to bash himself over the head with.

I grabbed him and place him back down.

"Thank you Melody Gaunt." He said. "Spoke ill of Dobby's old masters he did. Dobby often forgets that he no longer belongs to the Malfoy's." he smiled weakly. "But Dobby has kept young master's wish that Dobby doesn't speak to Miss. Gaunt or tell her that which young master told Dobby."

I looked at Dobby.

"What is it that Draco told you Dobby?"

"NO!" Draco yelled he looked absolutely frightened like he was looking into a nightmare. "DOBBY! I FORBID YOU TO DISOBEY THE ORDER I GAVE YOU WHEN I TOLD YOU THOSE THINGS!"

Dobby smiled evilly. "Dobby has no master."

He then gazed at me.

"Dobby shall tell you what Dobby knows, but must advise young Melody not to not hurt Mr. Malfoy as he has hurt Melody in the past. You must swear to it Miss. Gaunt."

"I swear to it." I said.

Dobby grasped my wrist and we were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

He sat down.

"Miss. Gaunt needs to understand this she has." he said staring at the floor. "Mr. Malfoy will be very angry with Dobby and Miss for Dobby telling Miss this and Miss listening to what Dobby is saying."

I nodded. "I'm prepared for what will happen."

Dobby looked at me, scared but determined.

"Mr. Malfoy loves Miss." said Dobby. "He knows why too. Mr. Malfoy admires Misses beauty and Misses eyes very much."

As he said this my heart swelled and my mind started to sing and absorb the words. Dobby pressed on.

"Mr. Malfoy said he hurts when you do and was in much heart break over Easter holidays. Dobby worried and watched Miss. He noticed Miss appeared to have feelings for Mr. Malfoy very much like his, he heard her scream in her dreams when she was at her Orphanage over summer holidays. Crying and moaning Mr. Malfoy's name."

I felt myself shrink and remembered faintly dreams then of him dying along with everyone else at school, Dobby continued again.

"Dobby believed he could make amends but he could not without Miss or Mr. Malfoy knowing of Dobby's intentions. Dobby then decided to find a way to communicate with Miss and tell her of Mr. Malfoy's feelings, and Dobby shall do so now.

"Mt. Malfoy described Miss as well as ever, kind, smart and gave a very full physical description of Miss. He also said you were more advanced that the other witches of Misses age, said Miss had a very full sense of humour and was a very full and kind friend to all, even though Miss has a dark past and being sorted into a much judged Hogwart's house.

"Then Mr. Malfoy last admitted that when he found out what was harming Miss he'd get rid of it and tell Miss everything. As Dobby has just done so for Mr. Malfoy."

Dobby looked at me with finality in his voice.

I smiled, "Thank you Dobby." then added. "But I order you not to harm yourself."

Dobby nodded his head, grabbed my arm again and we were back in my dormitory.

Draco was on my bed, eyes bloodshot. Pansy was no where in sight.

I heard a _crack._

I sat on my bed facing Draco.

"What did _he _say?" he asked in a thick voice.

I looked into his eyes.

I then heard a song playing from far off; it was called 'Magic Works' by the Weird Sisters.

I stared at him and he looked scared back as lead singer sung:

_So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

I felt Draco's gaze soften in anger and glow as the next lines swooned:

_And make your final move  
Don't be scared, she wants you too  
_

I was closer to him than a moment ago; his face was dry even after all that crying.

"I love you Melody." he admitted softly.

"Oohh." I swooned lightly; I felt a tear fall down my cheek from my own eyes. "I love you too," I then added. "git."

He smiled.

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away_

He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me.

I closed my eyes.

His lips were soft still but he knew what he was doing and I kissed him back so enthusiastically I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could feel his other hand wrap about my back to hold me.

It could have been years we stick together but my stomach growled.

He pulled away.

"I think your hungry." He said smiling.

"Me too."


	7. Weird Feelings and Truths

**Weird feelings and Truths**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Harry, Ron and Hermione hissed together on Monday morning.

"Ssshhh!" I shrieked and looked around, Draco had heard and was smirking to himself. He looked up and winked at me.

Hermione smiled, "Is he any good?"

Ron looked appalled and Harry gestured vomiting onto his Blast-Ended-Shrewt we were supposed to be feeding.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

It was mid-December and everywhere was freezing, but according to Harry, me and Draco in the room at the same time could melt the ice around Hogwart's and half of England.

Ron, lately, took a habit of burning off the steam from the attention Hermione was getting from Krum and his lack of appeal to the Beuabattons' girls but aiming shots and mine and Draco's relationship.

I really cared less and was worrying less for me and S.P.E.W. (maybe if Hermione aimed towards her work instead of this she'd be doing N.E.W.T. work next year). What really worried me was Harry getting his name in the cup. I had an odd feeling around Professor Moody, like he was lying and evil (my feelings were normal right though).

I then thought I'd bring it up again.

"Um…Harry, have you been talking to Professor Moody recently?" I asked cautiously.

'No, the last time I talked to him was when we were thinking about the first task." he looked me up and down wondering. "Why?"

"I don't like him." I stated. "He transfigures students for punishment, he uses 'Unforgivable Curses' in class, he 'helps' you, and whenever I'm near him it's like I'm near…" I thought about the name. "…You-Know-Who."

I saw a flicker of fear across Hermione's face; I'd told all of them about what happened the night I was in Dumbledore's office and what he said about Voldemort being my dad's cousin and him having murdered my parents.

Harry looked at me, confused.

"How do you know it's Voldemort?"

Ron winced.

"Look I just know." I said. "I don't know anyone else whose evil enough, it's either Voldemort," Hermione gasped a bit and Ron winced again. "Or it's one of his followers in disguise."

Hermione sighed; I knew she knew that I had a point. It wasn't normal what he was doing.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"He's a genius, Melody. He knows things, spells and how to use them." he smiled as if Moody were his hero.

I took a deep breath, "Well I'm technically a genius too, and if I'm wrong than…" I thought. "I'll dump Draco."

Harry dropped whatever he was trying to feed the Blast-Ended-Shrewt, Hermione's eyes were budging, and Ron looked triumphant put out his hand to shake on it.

"Don't!" hissed Hermione, pushing Ron's hand down.

"What?" he asked.

She looked into my eyes looking for fear, "She's right," she panted. "Melody only bets on things she knows are 100% on her end."

I smirked, and Ron stared at me.

"How many times has she been right?" he asked doubtfully.

"Lost count." I said with a smirk.

The bell rang and I walked over to Draco, but my way was blocked by someone, Lavender Brown.

"You're going out with Malfoy." she said, it was a statement, not a question.

"Why do you care?" I hissed at her.

"I don't .I just enjoy a good vat of gossip before lunch, and you two are what's hot and fresh."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, but only exclusive Gryffindor's can know gossip about me and who I'm going out with. Right now you're not in it."

I walked around her and towards Draco who always stayed behind for me.

"My hands are freezing." he moaned, he'd gotten his gloves burnt off by a Shrewt and the start of class.

"Here." I said, took out a class jar and pointed my wand into it. _"Lecarnum Inflamearay" _

A fire started inside it and I closed the jar.

He put his hands on it, "Thanks." he sighed.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

I worried. It was the third task and I had only begged Hagrid non-stop to have a take in the event. I gazed into the star-filled heavens and pondered who would get to the Tri-wizard Cup first. There were little fairies that had ventured from the forest and their wings made a beautiful humming noise that resembled distant muggle traffic, and I heard the sound of centaurs in the distance twanging arrows at each other.

I then saw red-sparks upon the canopy of stars, someone was in trouble.

I was part of the collecting team, I ran into the maze and Hagrid jogging right behind me yelling out where to turn.

We then found Fleur. She had vines slipping about her and what worried me was that she wasn't struggling or moving at all.

"_Diffindo!_" I cried.

The vines moving about her were lashed away. I then hissed, "_Acendio!_" And me and Hagrid flew over the hedges to the front of the maze.

I placed her on the stretcher in front of Madame Pomfrey and then looked around at the Beuabattons kids. They looked devastated, and I sighed feeling bad for them.

I looked feebly at Draco who was in the stands. He worried when he didn't see me and I saw his face light up and fall again as I turned on him to go back to my duty watching the maze. I felt myself twinge with guilt.

It took a long time. Much too long, someone should have found the Cup by now.

I patrolled the maze hoping for more sparks, maybe even shouts of triumph.

I then heard something; cheers.

I ran the distance over to the front of the maze.

Harry was holding the Cup on the ground, overtop of something, everyone was whopping and cheering.

I then noticed it was a body and felt my insides churn.

The people surrounding started to silence themselves and muttered.

"NOOOO!" I heard someone's blood-curdling scream lash out in complete agony.

I turned; it had been Mr. Diggory, Cedric's dad.

I looked back at who was on the ground, my heart fell and so did my stomach.

It was Cedric, he wasn't moving and his eyes were wide open in shock, staring at the sky above.

It became a blur then I noticed Moody going to Harry and taking him off, not towards Madame Pomfrey's tent but towards the castle.

I felt a warm arm snake around me, I looked. It was Draco; he had a look of utter fear and revulsion at what was before him upon his face.

I then looked back at Cedric's body and felt something odd looking at it.

The next couple hours were a blur.

I got up with Draco and the rest of the school and we filled up to the school.

I then heard distant calls of my name and whipped around. Hermione and Ron eventually found me and dragged me from Draco.

"Sorry." I called back at him, but he only nodded in understanding.

I heard a bit of what Hermione was telling me, "Dumbledore needs you to look at Ced-the body."

When I got the Hospital Wing I felt my heart slow.

I did nothing at first, and then I walked towards the empty body.

Without focusing entirely I reached out a hand touched him.

I felt my heart stop; pure evil had cursed the empty body, a half-blooded man, the last of Slytherin's descendants and a parslemouth of the worst kind

I noticed was searing in pain at the touch of the body.

I pulled off the moment I touched though it felt like hours I held it.

I looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Where is Albus?" I asked not focusing on anything but to let Dumbledore know what I just felt.

She stared at the body with a frightened face, "Should be here soon so I can tend to Mr. Potter."

It took hours; they stretched like years to me though.

Eventually Dumbledore came, with Harry and Sirius in his animagus form of a huge black dog.

"It _was _him Dumbledore!" I cried out, making Hermione and Ron yelp in fright.

"I know," said Dumbledore sternly but with a calm voice.

I then went out of focus and instead looked at Sirius; I wanted to talk to him so badly right now.

Then I heard Mrs. Weasley and Bill (Ron's oldest brother) come into the room, along with Snape and I heard Dumbledore say "Okay, Sirius show us your true form."

I looked over at him and in a second he was himself and Mrs. Weasley shrieked "It's Sirius Black!"

I heard Dumbledore reassure her and tell her what happened last year, but Sirius looked me up and down, and started to speak French, which no one else in the room knew but Dumbledore and Hermione.

"_Listened to the ol' mad dog's advice or find the root of the problem?" _he inquired.

I smirked, _"Found the root of the problem and solved it so fast I couldn't believe that it was the real source of the problem."_

Everyone was staring at us, aghast that we had our own way of communicating that they could barley understand. Sirius smirked and Dumbledore continued talking to Snape, Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

I examined Harry who had fallen asleep and couldn't help smiling, me and him (only when we were bored) would talk in fast parseltounge during class to have privet conversations.

"_What was the problem away?" _Sirius asked and with a hit of a joke. _"It wasn't Harry, or Ron?"_

I smirked and shook my head, _"Lucius' son." _

Sirius had known Lucius Malfoy when he was a kid at Hogwart's and were related, Narcissa Malfoy (once Black, now Lucius' wife) is his cousin, he looked at me shocked.

"_Impossible!" _he cried out. _"Harry, Ron and Hermione hate him!"_

I shrugged. _"Well they didn't get to know him, oh well. What's life without a few risks?"_

He smiled; he loved it when I had care-free moments around him.

"_Professor Dumbledore," _he looked about at him. "_Do you think I could have a small summer of free-dome in the United States, with my little inspiring fan here?" _He jerked him head in my direction.

Dumbledore beamed with excitement, _"Yes of course! We'll be needing you in London for the end of July on though Sirius."_

"_Of course, I'll be there." _Sirius turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back and then saw the look upon Dumbledore's face.

"Professor, I need to tell you what I felt and saw." I strode up and Snape looked at me, curiously.

Dumbledore raised out his hand to let me lead the way.

I strode over to the body again, feeling confused. Dumbledore put his hand out for me to grasp and Snape put his upon ours.

"Go ahead." said Dumbledore gesturing to the body.

When I touched it this time the pain was concentrated to my left fore-arm like I had a while-hot poker on it. I screamed and heard someone else yell. I saw the things and felt them again, but they were much worse.

I couldn't prise my fingers off the body though.

I felt myself collapse into someone's arms and my arm still stung, but I knew I wasn't touching the body anymore.


	8. Black and White

**Black and White**

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I noticed I was in one of the hospital beds. What felt like a month after, but everyone was still there and in the same clothes.

Harry had woken up too.

"What the bloody-hell was all that about!" Ron cried. "Snape left, thank god, but you were thrashing about for hours on and off!"

"What did I say?" I asked worried.

"Nothing it was just screams."

I sighed and looked around.

"Malfoy was here." said Hermione, blushing a bit as she spoke. "He worried when you didn't come right back and…" she trailed off.

I felt my face go hot.

"_What happened Hermione!" _I demanded in French.

"_He cried, okay!" _she blurted.

"_He left to pull himself together he told me, when Ron went off to the bathroom, that he loved you and wanted to know the moment you got up."_

I felt my breath leave me for a moment. _He loves me and told Hermione it! _

I blushed and smirked. Then I turned to Harry, and spoke in parseltounge _"Did git say anything to you?"_

He shook his head; I knew they didn't like him here or near me but he was the reason I prised myself from them for so long in the first place.

"_Voldemort came back didn't he?" _I asked Harry again, he nodded.

"_He killed my parents too, Harry. Relative or not, if it comes to war I'm going to avenge our parents!"_

He smiled weakly; he turned over and fell asleep.

Ron was angry he was left out of the privet conversations. "What the hell, can I please be filled in!"

I smiled, "You already know. I just asked Hermione and Harry the same so I get to know everyone's side without lies or interruptions."

Ron smiled a bit knowing this.

"Mad-eye was really an old You-Know-Who supporter by the way." his face fell a bit "Named Barty Crouch Junior."

I smirked.

"Happy you didn't make that bet now?" I nagged.

He smiled again. "No, not really. Anything to get rid of _him._"

Draco came into the room right then.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ron muttered darkly.

I smiled at Draco and he smiled back.

Hermione went to 'talk to Madame Pomfrey' and to Ron's dislike went too.

I felt myself flush when we were alone; Draco pulled the separator so we'd truly be alone.

He lay next to me and smiled sheepishly. My hand found his and he held it.

I felt a tear streak down my face, I was so angry at myself because I hurt him by getting myself placed in a hospital bed.

He wiped away my tears and smiled calmly. "It's alright."

I then saw a flash in his eyes and across the room from behind me. I looked around fearing the worst but instead saw a star shooting through the sky.

"Make a wish." he said from behind me.

I thought about what I wanted. I had Draco, I had friends that were like my family, and I had a good education and was smart.

It took me a second then I thought about what I wanted and whispered it to the wind. "I wish that Voldemort won't harm or kill anyone else I love or the people that they love in the coming years."

The star left the horizon and I felt fear stab at my chest.

I went back to my bed and I held Draco's hand thinking about what his wish was and if either of ours would come true.

I felt my mind slip for a moment as I gazed into his eyes; they were so blue right now it startled me into hypnosis. I smiled for a moment and I saw my half-glazed look appear in his eyes too and couldn't help but giggle.

He leaned forward a bit but then.

"AHEM!"

I looked, it was Ron.

"Oh, hi, Ronald." I said angrily. "What's _your_ problem? Miss your cycle!"

Draco stuffed his fist into his mouth to shuffle his laughter. Ron look confused. At his scrunched up expression Hermione fell onto the bed next to me in fits of laughter also.

"You've got to love a girl with a sense of humour." said a chuckling voice.

I looked.

"Sirius!" I hissed.

"Hello." he said regretting talking because Hermione looked like a very crazy Mrs. Weasley right now.

"SIRIUS!" she hissed. "What the HELL! You aren't supposed to be here!"

We gazed at Draco who was paler than usual. "Hold on. Is this really Sirius Black the Mass-Murderer?"

"No!" I said. "This is Sirius Black, my best friend."

"But, he's-"

"I know who and what he is. He didn't kill those people years ago. Peter Pettigrew did, not him."

"Oh." said Draco half-understanding.

I smiled and then tried not to and started bushing.

"What?" he asked.

I reddened some more. "You just look cute when you don't understand some things."

Ron clutched at his mouth and stomach like he was going to throw up.

"Um…sorry." said Harry suddenly. "But I prefer your definition of cute not being proclaimed beside my sick bed. Or you not to define it so I'll get better faster."

"Here, here." Ron said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like me fetch _your _definitions of cute, so that we see your face go from normal to the colour of Ron's hair in a heart-beat?" I taunted and Harry's face fell.

"No, neither one!"

I smirked, "Then allow a little freedom of speech here. I'm not your sister."

Sirius smiled, "Spoken with the true pride of a big-headed pure-blood." He joked.

"Hey!" said Draco.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "His parents weren't the kindest. And he can't believe that I'm not an arse about my ancestry like everyone else out there."

"Oh yea." He looked Sirius up and down. "My mom said you're her cousin. Weren't you disowned for running away?"

"Yea." said Sirius with a depressed look. "I'm surprised Narcissa remembered me."

"Yeah she told me about you last year when you got out of Azkaban."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence which was broken by the door being rapped upon.

Sirius was instantly the black dog and in strode Madame Pomfrey.

"Out you three!" she snapped at Ron, Hermione and Draco.

I then fell asleep waiting for morning.


	9. Questions and Futures

Questions and Futures

I paced my room; it'd been exactly two months. It was practically school time again and the summer barley stuck to me.

I was also lying a lot. I back tracked last-night and the last months along with their events.

First; me and Draco had fake-broken up.

I had to. Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't trust him and last-night definitely defined that I needed Harry's trust.

Second; (which is leads up to the third) I was bitten by Fred, who happened to be a half-vampire along with George.

Apparently the idiots had decided to engage with an old coven as an experiment on their trip to Romania to see Charlie in their 2nd year. One thing led to another and they got bitten while the vampires were dying in the light making the twins only half-vamps. Afterwards Fred being the weird-experimental boy he is decided to bite me in the middle of the night last month to see if I'd turn into a half-vamp too and I did (stupid crazy-asshole child).

Third; Voldemort recruited me.

The moment Dumbledore got me out of the hospital wing he told me everything about what happened in the Grave-yard and he instantly came up with a plan; Severus Snape would bring me as a recruit to Voldemort, it would protect me and keep another insider for Dumbledore. On that night Dumbledore told me that plan he also showed me a prophecy that was half-right so far.

"_On Hallows eve a year from now a baby witch shall be born of Slytherin's heir, she must be accepted into Hogwarts when she shall be but several fortnights from 11 years of age. She will have advanced powers far beyond that of those years ahead of here…her blood shall be that of Veela and Merpeople in the faintest ways but etched in the very fabric of her being and talent…The Dark Lord…he shall mark her, his last living relative, as he was, orphaned and lone. She will be above him…on the morning of the first Quittage match she'll observe she will be traumatised into a obsession to be away from the world…the Dragon knocked out of the air…ha-ha-ha…and onward she must be recruited by the Dark Lord or everyone will die worse that ever…and she will be un-dying and in the two darkest hours of Hogwarts she will be a saviour…the muggles would call her 'the fifth element'…"_

I instantly understood that it was talking about me and the more I remembered it the more it made sense.

After Dumbledore let me see this he told me the plan, "you shall be what Voldemort wants, a friend of Harry's betrayed and hurt back for revenge but in secret'.

Dumbledore had shown it to Draco too and Draco instantly understood and the next day I told him in the Great Hall that he was a highly-polished jerk for making a joke about Neville for having no family. We had a giant fake row broken up by Harry telling Draco to "Fuck off Malfoy if you don't REALLY appreciate her!" and Draco running off with a fake-evil smirk.

A couple days later he sealed the plan off by kissing Pansy in the middle of Potions class and it spread like crazy. And I faked pain and suffering from then on in front of the school and whenever Harry, Ron or Hermione mentioned Draco in the slightest.

I plopped into the seat in my lame room. I had been taken to number 12 Grimmauld Place after mine and Sirius' trip to Toronto, New York City, and Los Angeles.

We both had enjoyed the small strip of freedom.

Mrs. Weasley had nagged me the moment I got back, wanting to know every word of what Dumbledore had told me.

On the same night I got back, Snape showed me his dark-mark and let me see his past through Dumbledore's Penisive.

He had loved Lily Evans (eventually Potter) since they were kids! I was shocked he showed me everything from the moment they met until when he came to Dumbledore and told was told she was dead.

He even showed me his patronus, it was a beautiful doe. It had apparently changed the moment he realised what he felt for her was love (but it was too late too tell her).

He was loyal to Dumbledore and hated Voldemort for killing the only being he ever truly loved. Which is why he told me; "Kill him, when you get the chance cut off that should-be-vampires head and stuff a can of ass-kicking down his throat?"

I smiled at that memory but them it reminded me I was in a house I didn't belong in. Suddenly I heard Mr. Weasley's soft voice carry up, "Melody, come down please. There's someone on there way to see you."

I walked down the stairs gracelessly. Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and Snape were there waiting.

"_Who's_ coming to see me?" I asked.

"Tonks." said Sirius. "She's going to help us train you for battle."

I felt confused. "Battle?"

"Dumbledore." answered Snape.

"Oohh." I said understanding. "Wands or we doing the muggle approach?"

"Wands." said Lupin who looked paler than usual.

The door opened quietly on the other end then; _SLAM!_

"TONKS!" they cried in unison over Mrs. Black's new batch of howls.

"_Filth! Disgrace of MY blood!" _she pointed at Sirius. "_Horrid child, allowing filth in my fathers' house! AND returning yourself after betraying your own flesh and blood!"_

"Shut up you banshee!" cried Sirius he tried forcing her curtains close.

"What is wrong with you!" I cried at the portrait. "Purity is not stained if you discuss, socialize and live among half-bloods, breeds and muggleborns! _And YOU, you're DEAD! If you don't shut up I will have a portrait of myself made and hung in here next to yours and torture you for ETERNITY!"_

Her eyes bulged, staring me.

"Stop." she said in a hoarse voice that cried 'obedience'.

They immediately ceased trying to shut the curtains.

"You?" she pointed at me and everyone whipped around. "Are you not the descendant of the Great Slytherin?"

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"You don't care for whom you talk's blood status?" she asked her voice in soft type of shock. "You could be stained, marked."

"I don't care." I said sternly. "I find out whom they are first. Didn't _you_ ever like anyone for who they _really _where?"

She thought. "No." she said in a small voice.

"Maybe you should start." I said. I grasped the curtains and shut them on her pondering face without difficulty.

It was all quite, then Sirius spoke.

"Man if only you'd been around when I was a kid and changed her _before_ she died, maybe she wouldn't have been a complete bitch her whole life and in her likeness." He said gesturing towards the portrait which didn't even seem as haunted.

I smiled and everyone seemed in complete awe.

"Are we going to train or what?"

The training was amazing. I even learnt some muggle moves from Sirius.

I sat in my room and drummed my fingers on the solitary desk.

'_Nothing to do but try to get some sleep." _I thought.

I got up and flopped on the bed.

I slowly cleared my mind like Severus had instructed me in our Occlumency lessons.

I listened to the trees moving outside, turned over and closed my eyes.

Like a television being turned on I instantly landed in a dream.

It felt real and looked like the hall to the Department of Mysteries; same darkness and tiles, even the door at the end of the hall from the lift.

"_Close master!" _said a high, cold female voice.

'_Nagini!' _I thought. _'Oh my god! They're caring out the plan now!'_

I saw Arthur Weasley at the end of the hall and my mind went into over-drive.

'_If I don't stop her he dies, but if I do I compromise my location, ruin the overall plan or die!'_

Then it dawned on me, Dawlish.

_He _was on duty, Arthur was driving us to the train station tomorrow with some other members of the Order.

'_It was just a dream!'_

My eyes then shot open. It was light out even through the blinds.

I looked at the clock. "SHIT!"

It was 11 exactly, the train was already moving out of the station.

Then my door opened and in came Mrs. Weasley. She looked around and took a double-take on me.

"Damn!" she cried. "TONKS!"

_Crack!_

"What!" she asked, wand out which fell on me. Her wand dropped. "No….we couldn't…how could we?" she sat down, dazed.

"I don't know!" Molly whimpered.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Mel." Tonks took a deep breath. "Severus said_ he'd_ take you to the train today. Not us, so we thought….you'd gone already when you didn't come to breakfast."

I got up and dressed myself.

"Why wasn't I told?" I asked after I couldn't stand the silence.

"We didn't want you to be pressured." said Molly

"Dumbledore said…." Tonks started.

"'Melody mustn't be pressured or she'll kill someone and she's meant to protect.' Knowledge is pressuring Melody."

I sighed. "I must have slaughter the world then because I know more then most." I flicked my wand at my wardrobe.

"You want me to walk you to door?" asked Tonks.

I nodded.

When I spun at the stop on the top step all I wanted to be was in the compartment Harry was in.

When I arrived though, I was in a closet. I stayed there until the train stopped, got off and didn't look back.

"Now, Miss. Gaunt could you demonstrate the proper removal of Mandrakes to the class?"

I snapped back, not even a week and wasn't focused, thinking about my lies and Draco and the _**burning mark on my arm.**_

I placed the ear-muffs on my ears and apologized to Professor Sprout.

"Not to worry, if you could just demonstrate," she assured. "I've already told them the theory now they need to_ see._"

I held the pot, grasped at it and pulled.

It screwed up its face and cried I felt weakened but my vampirism kept me from death or fainting.

I strolled out of Herbology as soon as I was given a bathroom break.

I suddenly felt the pain in my left arm reach searing.

"_Melody, you must weaken Harry slowly, but without him knowing!" _hissed a high, cold voice in my head.

"Yes my Lord." I answered to his command aloud, hiding the pain I couldn't ignore.

The moment the pain subdued I bolted to Dumbledore's office.

"_JELLY_ _SLUGS!" _

The gargoyle remained dormant.

"MOVE!" I bellowed at it, and started hammering at it.

"!" said a cold, shocked voice.

I whipped around. It was only Severus.

"Sever-I mean Professor Snape-" I ran towards him.

He held up his hand for silence.

"Wait Mel."

He waved his wand, muttering something.

A silver animal erupted from his wand very like a patrouns. It bowed to Severus and then me. It then turned, galloped down the hall and out of sight.

"Was tha-?" I started, and then thought better of asking personal questions.

Dumbledore was there as suddenly as he had apperated.

"Professor-"

"Hush, Severus. Walls have ears and mouths."

We walked-instead of to Dumbledore's portrait covered office-onto the grounds and toward the forest in silence.

"Melody." Dumbledore finally said. "Obey him. Disclose everything you know without hesitation or regret. You'll be forgiven. In fact…plot a plan in his head."

I looked at Dumbledore. He appeared buoyant, but still troubled.

"You talk to me more than you do Harry." I stated flipping the subject. "He needs you…maybe…. just maybe, the upcoming events will unfold like a flower instead of lashing out like a whip, if you did."

Dumbledore sighed.

A flicker of a smile ripped across his lips.

"Maybe…but I believe what I'm doing is right, Melody. Foolish, but right."

"Professor?" Severus spoke "Perhaps Miss. Gaunt has a point."

"She does Severus." Dumbledore responded. "I believe that if we require a though…then Mr. Potter and his friends will understand…they _must _unite."

"An army?" I asked. "A rebellion of _teenagers _against the _Dark Lord!"_

"In a way, Melody-yes-an army of teenagers not unlike yourself."

"Professor, you know I'm nowhere near the intelligence, physique or magical ability of my peers. I far surpass them…sadly I'm not as high as you." I smiled, lightly.

He chuckled heartily. "No. You are above even myself….you're an even bigger threat to Voldemort."

My smile melted off and so did his.

"Have you talked to Sybil?" I asked. "About what I asked?"

He nodded. "You'll change him soon…before this year comes to a close."

"And the others?"

"Their own choosing."

"Lastly the kiss…where must it happen?"

He chuckled, "'The only location 'the Heiress' can reach, 'the chosen one' and the 'Dark Lord' too.' "

"The _'bathroom'!_" I hissed in shock.

"Yes."

Severus looked completely bewildered.

"You must go Melody." Dumbledore said calmly.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey everyone who's expecting more of my story,

I'm sorry to but I'm discontinuing this story.

DON'T FREAK OUT JUST YET! I've just decided to go with a different direction. It'll be relabelled, and it will have a different plot and Melody will have a parent. You'll just have to find out who he is.

Also the intro of characters and some view of Melody's will be changed, but for the better of her character I believe.

Thanks!


End file.
